


Sammy...

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Sammy...

Sammy didn't like it when Uncle Lucifer babysat him, not because the man was mean (which he was), but because he always smelled like rotten eggs. 

Sammy loved it when Uncle Gabriel babysat, he always had candy and they played games, and generally annoyed everyone around them (and everyone meant Dean.)

Sammy tended to hide whenever Uncle Zachariah babysat, because he was always mean to Dean and Sammy couldn't stand anyone picking on his big brother.

Sammy loved when Uncle Balthazaar came to babysit because he always brought his little brother, Castiel, to come play with Sammy and Dean.


End file.
